pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Revenge of the Second Dimension
|image = PhinFerbACLmovie.png |caption = Promotional poster for the movie |season = 3 |production = Movie Special |broadcast = |story = |writer = Animal Crossing Leader Jon Colton Barry Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |storyboards = |ws = |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |us = March 22, 2012 |international = March 29, 2012 |xd = April 2, 2012 |arc= |adapt= |dvd= Revenge of Dimension 2! A Phineas and Ferb Movie |iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb make a machine that can travel through time and dimensions, and Isabella gets trapped 15 years in the future due to a mishap with Candace, and the unstable portal. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua team up to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Professor Poofenplotz from tearing apart the space-time continuum. Also at the time, Alternate Mitch takes over the Alternate Tri-State Area, and the Resistance tries to stop him from going through the Megalomatic Dimension Travellorinator and take over the main Tri-State Area. The film features a four-way plot: Phineas and Ferb trying to save Isabella, Isabella in the future, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz opening the portal and The Resistance fighting Alt. Mitch. Transcript Songs Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's/Pinky's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the Flynn-Fletcher mailbox Pinky falls down from a tube into Agent P's lair Hey, where's Perry? Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz capturing Agents! Mitch's Giant Evil Spaceship! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information Errors *When Pinky and Perry are trapped, the cage they are in is at first gray, then it turns into a silver color when it is next scene, then when Pinky is turned around and Perry roll his eyes, it is the first color with a tint of brown. Continuity *Third time someone time travels (It's About Time!, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Bugaloo) *Second time someone travels dimensions (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Second time Mitch appears as a villain (The Chronicles of Meap) *Second time Meap appears as a hero (The Chronicles of Meap) *Eighth time that look-alikes are appear. (A Hard Day's Knight, The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein, Thaddeus and Thor, Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!, Make Play, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Last Train to Bustville, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Allusions *The cast of some of the future characters (Future Phineas, Gavin, Amanda, Izzy) are played by the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place, another Disney TV show. Respectively, they are David Henrie (Justin Russo), Jake T. Austin (Max Russo), Jennifer Stone (Harper Finkle) and Selena Gomez (Alex Russo). *The way the movie stops and Buford and 2nd Dimension Baljeet speak is a reference to the 2006 Disney television series The Emperor's New School. Which, in turn, also references the Disney show The Weekenders and the performance Greek chorus. Cast 1st Dimension 2nd Dimension Category:Stuff by ACL Category:2nd Dimension Category:Alternate Universe